clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Day of Caring for Mwa Mwa Penguins
"Um, yeah......." said Corai. "Mwa Mwa penguins, not chicks!" said Xorai. "I say we beat it up" said Xara. "Dara, remind me why are we opening a daycare, WITH THESE FREAKS!!!!!!" said Corai. "I don't know I just like to look at chicks!" said Dara "O.K., fine well take it in, BUT WE AIN'T GONNA LIKE IT OR SPOIL IT" said Xorai and Corai. "Goo goo booga boo way! goo goo!!!!!!!!" said the Mwa Mwa Penguin as it crawled to Xorai and clinged to him. "Can I PLEASE kill it?" said Xorai. "I'll get it off. But we WON'T KILL IT!" said Willie, as she took it off. MEANWHILE "AAAAAH GUM!" said Surray running from Ethan and Terry "Eat IT EAT IT EAT IT!" said the two puffles chasing Surray "HELP SOMEONE HELP! I'M ALLERGIC TO GUM!" yelled Surray CHAPTER 2 "How do I feed it?" asked Xorai "Give it a bottle?" said Corai MEANWHILE............................................................. "HELP HELP HELP!!!!" said Surray, running from Terry and Ethan Just then, Ethan got in front of Surray, stuffed a full pack of gum into his mouth and MADE him chew it "Gross!" complained Surray MEANWHILE "Dooby dooby doo ba, dooby dooby doo ba..." hummed Explorer as he waddled down the road. Then he turned to the audience and said, "I watch too much ''Phineas and Ferb'', right?" Explorer walked inside the daycare and saw Xorai trying to zap a Mwa Mwa penguin with his lava powers and Corai stopping him. "WAAAAAAA!" said the Mwa Mwa as it hid behind Explorer, who winked at the audience. Out of nowhere, a cord fell down right next to Explorer, who pulled it. A deluge of Nummy Cakes hit the Mwa Mwa Penguin. "Mmmm, nummy!" said the Mwa Mwa, who had eaten one that fell on his face. Then, all of a sudden, his expression changed. "What the.... why am I dressed in these baby clothes? And why do I have a rattle and a pacifier! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" The cured Mwa Mwa Penguin ran out of the daycare. "Nice!" said the others. MEANWHILE "SURRAY STOP." "ISN'T SINKING EM IN LAVA A LIL' TOO MUCH?!" said Terry as Surray was about to drop him in lava "It's soap that you're allergic to!" said Surray MEANWHILE "Where did that cord come from, anyway?" asked the others. Explorer pointed at the ceiling. A portal had emerged in the center. Inside it, Mayor McFlapp was floating in midair, holding a bucketful of Nummy Cakes. The cord was attached to the ceiling, outside of the portal's perimeter. When pulled, it would do absolutely nothing. "The cord was for humor," explained Explorer. "........................" MEANWHILE Tery walked out of the bucket of soap coughing, "I GOT SOME IN MY MOUTH!" screamed Terry "bwetter then gwum" said Surray with the gum in his mouth. Since he's allergic, it messes up his vocal cords. MEANWHILE "i wonder when Mabel is gonna come, she would NEVER leave out a chance to terrorize these Mwa Mwa penguins" said Corai as about 50 Mwa Mwa penguins crawled around "I bet she will come soon." said Willie, as she swept up the Nummy Cake crumbs. Category:Stories